


【授权翻译】带刺百合/Thorned Lily

by athousandnights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 交际舞, 伪装, 公元16世纪, 化装舞会&乔装打扮, 华尔兹, 历史奇幻, 史向设定, 恶友组 - Freeform, 文艺复兴时期, 求婚, 海盗, 海盗西/班/牙, 灵感来源于《阿拉丁》（1992）, 王子&公主, 王子南/意/大/利, 皇室, 皇室舞会, 肛交, 阳台场景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: 设定于历史奇幻版的、十六世纪六十年代的那不勒斯王国。那不勒斯的王子，Lorenzo，到了需要结婚的年龄却固执地拒绝了每一个希望得到他青睐的求婚者。拥有这样一个他不想要的生活使他感到了压力，于是他决定一劳永逸地逃离这里。然而在他逃跑的那个早上，他撞上了一个躲避卫兵的海盗——字面意义上的撞上——一个自称为Antonio的海盗。这样偶遇为他们准备了怎样的未来呢？文中用到了自设名。——Lorenzo是罗/马诺——Marcus是罗/马/帝/国这是海盗/王子背景以及《阿拉丁》剧情的融合。由我撰写，由我编构，由@learninghowtosmut审阅。M级是为了来自Antonio和语言间不可避免的性暗示，并且在之后的章节中会最终提升到限制级。





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanono/gifts).
  * A translation of [thorned lily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384435) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> It's my great honour to translate this story!  
Many Thanks to @romanono!:D

―♚―

序言；Ntussecuso

大约1560年，那不勒斯王国

骄阳似火，直射的阳光似乎并没有打扰到Lorenzo，他的手指垂在喷泉的水中晃来晃去，眉头紧锁着看向周围广阔的花园。那些平时为他带来一丝抚慰的植物们此刻一点用也没有，他陷入了沉思，但不过片刻，压在腿上的爪子和从腿上传来的轻声猫叫就将他的注意力引到了下方。他看见了正瞪着大眼睛注视着他的猫咪，叹了口气，肩膀终于从紧锁的僵硬状态放松下来。

“我以为你在打盹，Bacio，”他柔声说道，嗓音比刚才的心情柔和了许多。他温柔地将手放在了猫的头上，猫随即用鼻子蹭了蹭。“你能感觉到我现在有多想大叫吗？我敢赌你也被那个自命不凡的王八蛋国王激怒了，他趾高气昂地走进来，好像他拥有了这座宫殿，好像他即将拥有_我_一样。自私的混蛋。”

这只小猫只是舒展着打了个哈欠，在Lorenzo的膝盖上蜷成一团时尾巴窸窣作响，他轻轻抚摸着它的皮毛，更放松了一些，闭上眼享受花园的寂静。只不过是暂时的。

_砰！_

“Lorenzo！”

门在他听到喊声的瞬间猛地打开，吓得猫咪从他的膝盖上窜了下去。王子重重地叹了口气，坐直了身，将眼睛睁开一条窄缝暼着。

“你想要什么，爷爷？”

“为什么你一定坚持要—要让每一个来求婚的人都这么难堪？你知道继承我的后位有多重要，但除非你身边有一个国王…或者王后，否则你不能那样做。Roderich国王没有那么_糟糕_……”

Marcus国王的眉头紧紧皱在一起，脸上写满了忧虑和疲惫。Lorenzo波澜不惊地对上了他的视线，看起来依然非常生气。这使得国王深深叹了口气，准备迎接失败。

“Roderich可能是迄今为止_最差_的一个，而且难道我没告诉过你我不想和一个女人结婚吗？”他叹着气，将视线从他的祖父身上移开，双臂抱在胸前。

“我知道，但这仍然阻止不了一些女性不顾一切地尝试。”

“我不欢迎她们，”Lorenzo冷漠地说道。“如果要被强迫，至少也要让我和一个男人结婚。”

“我_没有_反对这个，Lorenzo，但是你…你太，_太_执拗了。你已经咒骂过几乎所有前来赢得你芳心的国王和王子，甚至贵族，还对每个人都表演过愤而离席。你还想要什么？我_老_了，Lorenzo，”Marcus央求道，看起来很憔悴。即使他奇迹般地保留了一些青春的容颜，他或许仍会变得白发苍苍。

Lorenzo气恼地咬着牙，突然起身恶狠狠地瞪着他的祖父，随后轻蔑地从他身旁走过。

“我要你找一个追求者，而_不是_什么自私、自大、一无是处的混蛋，甚至根本不想要我，只想夺走我的王国和金钱，然后把我甩到一边，让我在无爱的婚姻中度过余生，把我当作他妈的_粪土_一样对待，”他大吼着，冲向宫殿的大门，他的祖父叹了口气，转身跟着他。“不然我就_干脆_不结婚了！”

这似乎终于触碰到了他祖父的底线，让那根代表挫败感的弦断成了两截。“你必须结婚，你知道的！他们是什么样的人不是我能控制的！你_会_结婚！并且很快！我会见到那一天！”

“我他妈什么都不会去做！”Lorenzo大喊道，在祖父跟上之前飞快地关上了宫殿的大门，冲进了他的房间后关上房门。Marcus还留在花园里，双手捂着脸恼怒地叹了口气，最终抬头发现Bacio仍然在花园里徘徊着，且几乎是在用他作为猫的眼神评判着国王。

“他太难对付了，”Marcus叹气道。Bacio只是喵喵叫了一声，随后蹑手蹑脚地跟上了Lorenzo。于是传来又一声叹息。“连_你_都逃走了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ntussecuso，名词。那不勒斯语。  
意思是易怒，难以取悦。
> 
> Notes:  
——这是一部历史奇幻小说，所以没有性取向歧视。（无论如何，这很普遍）  
——我还自设了罗维诺是同性恋，所以他不想要女性伴侣。


	2. Resolana

― ♚ ―

第一章；Resolana

那一晚月亮升了起来，宫殿的门嘎吱一声开了，除此之外只能听到Lorenzo细微的脚步声，以及跟在他身后的猫发出的疑惑的叫声。花园里没有守卫——至少他没有看到。门关上时轻响了一声，Lorenzo的呼吸哽在喉咙里，希望没人能听到从中涌出的无声的呜咽。一会儿后他才放心地叹了口气，判断自己是安全的。但当他转向宫殿的围墙时，他感到Bacio正轻轻蹭着他的腿，于是他停下来低头看着它。

“对不起，Bacino，”他皱起了眉，蹲下来安抚它。“你知道我不能再这样了。我很想带你一起走，但我不希望你有任何危险。我……如果可以的话，我也许会回来找你。但我不能再留在这儿，让别人来决定我的生活。”

他低下头，在猫咪的头上亲了一下，然后慢慢地后退，整理身上的衣服。在与少数几个他可以信任的女佣的其中一个进行了多次谈判之后，他终于得到了几件男仆的衣服，还用了一块长布包住头来掩盖他的脸。他沿着墙快速地跑着，试着找到一条可以悄悄溜出去的路。最终，他找到了一些松动的砖块，然后用他们爬上了墙。然而当他到达墙顶后，他不知道要怎样_下去_。他注视着地面，经过片刻的思想斗争后，他迈出了那一步，跳下去侧身摔在了地上的灰尘里。他疼得叫了起来，但幸好及时地用手捂住了嘴没有让别人听见声音，并用他的另一只手抱住落地的那一侧身体。

“操，”他咬牙切齿地说道，缓缓地站了起来，随后一瘸一拐地向城镇走去。天还很昏暗，而且他的衣服也没有以前那样艳丽，但愿没人可以看见他。他几乎没有预见到这些事情的发生，但这并不会动摇他的决心。他_自由_了。

**日出**

太阳赋予新的一天以生命，整个市场熙熙攘攘。商店开张后空气中溢满了新鲜的烘焙香气。马儿拉着载满篮子、木桶、盒子的马车悠闲地飞驰而过，有一些装满了水果、蔬菜——他偶然瞥见其中一个里面的西红柿满得几乎要撒出来，于是愉快地打算尝几个——还有一些装着衣服、精美的丝绸和缎子，甚至还有珠宝。人们聚成一团起哄，其他人相互热情地打招呼。

这是Lorenzo在过去从来没有感受过的。更加杂乱无章、更加温暖，不像在宫殿里高高在上地旁观佣人们忙得团团转，他觉得他的双脚和周围的一切都在同一个高度。他觉得自己就和其他所有人一样渺小，而且都是自由的。

躲开迎面驶来的四轮马车后，他溜进了一条小巷子，去看房子另一面的市场上有些什么。但正当他几乎已经要走到那面区域的拐角时，有某物撞到了他，或者说_某人_，他们两个都摔倒了地上。当他回过神来时，他对上了另一个男人的目光，而那人正跨坐在自己的身上。

“给我下去——！”他立刻大叫道，尝试挣脱束缚并将那个男人推下去。但另一人钳住了他的嘴，低头让他安静下来。Lorenzo瞪大了双眼，然而男人却探头看向身后，看着一群宫廷卫兵冲过了狭窄的小道，大喊着抓贼。

待他们走过，男人立刻收回了手。“Lo siento（我很抱歉），但是你很可能已经引起他们的注意了。我不能冒被他们抓住的风险。像这样在你身上？啊，我不想偷了东西还被指控性骚扰。”他笑起来，退后缓缓站了起来，向Lorenzo伸出一只手。

“你是_小偷_？然后你还向我承认了？”他嘲讽道，忽视了对方伸来的手自己站了起来。他扶着之前受过伤的身体，那儿由于这一摔又疼了起来。“你一定比我想的还要笨。”

男人将头歪向一边，依然傻兮兮地笑着。他看起来完全不会为_任何事_烦恼。这使得Lorenzo生起气来。

“那你想怎么样，chiquito（小家伙）？你太娇小了，我觉得你没办法打赢我这样一个_魁梧_、英俊的海盗。”他咧嘴笑着，轻轻拍了拍Lorenzo的肩膀。“虽然你生气的时候很可爱。小小的，但又很凶狠。简直就是一只小猫。Gatito。”

突然想起他已经不再是一个王子了，他翻了个白眼，交叉双臂抱在胸前。这个笨蛋甚至在他面前承认自己是个海盗。他一定狂妄到敢于吹嘘自己的罪行。

“这应该是一种侮辱，还是一次拙劣的调情尝试？”

“如果你愿意，那它绝对就是在调情。还有，你可以称呼我Antonio或者Hernández船长。随你喜欢，gatito。”Antonio扬起嘴角，抛去了一个自大的笑容。“我还不知道你的名字，所以除非你告诉我，否则我只能继续叫你gatito。”

Lorenzo眯起眼睛。“我讨厌它。”

“那么，名字……？”

Lorenzo嗤笑一声摇了摇头，翻了个白眼将Antonio推到一边走向市场。“我想我更喜欢让你为了得到我的名字付出更多，”他告诉他。“而且我也可以给你一个昵称。_Tontonio_。”

“这意味着你会允许我跟着你吗，gatito？”Antonio咧嘴笑道，像一只为情所困的小狗一样跟在他身后。“你看起来不像是知道要去哪里。我对这个小港口了如指掌。我很乐意给你一次特殊的旅行，免费的。”

“这个 ‘特殊’的旅行会让我后悔吗？”Lorenzo问道，瞥了Antonio一眼，皱着眉抿起嘴唇。

“你可以问问这附近的_许多_人。我是一个绝妙的同伴。”他嘟囔着，伸出一只手臂揽住了Lorenzo的肩膀，将他拉近一些。“你想看些什么，嗯？你看起来像是没带钱，所以你到底在市场干什么？”

“我是…新来的，我只是还在摸索。”他说道。

“你听起来不像外地人，”Antonio指出。“这是相当那不勒斯的口音，你知道。”

“我是指_这个_小镇！我是从…一个小农村来的，从南面，卡拉布利亚。”

“那你现在呢？”他问道，哼着歌上下打量着Lorenzo。除了他们摔了一跤沾到的灰，作为一个从农业小镇来的男孩他看起来太_干净_了。但正当他打算开口发表看法时，Lorenzo打断了他。

“我_饿了_。”他抱怨道，沿着摆放美味的街边小吃的食物摊走，那些都是他不常在宫殿里见到的食物。他几乎要流下口水，随后看了Antonio一眼。“而且我可能没有钱，但也许我的导游愿意招待我？”

他眨了眨眼睛，对着Antonio挑逗地撅起嘴，尽他所能让自己看起来可怜无助。这个总是欲火中烧的海盗，已经为他遇到的这个神秘的男子神魂颠倒了。他毫不犹豫地取出钱袋，将金子排在Lorenzo选好的、他认为最好吃的食品的柜台上。

“番茄是上帝赐予这个半岛最美妙的礼物。”Lorenzo感叹道，咬了一口他的面饼在嘴里回味着。愉快的声音在他咀嚼时从他的嘴里冒了出来。“我从来没吃过这个……它到底是什么？”

“你指披萨？这在平民中特别常见。我很惊讶你从来没见过它，因为你是一个农场的男孩，是吗？但也许西红柿还没到那么远的南方。它们在那不勒斯还很新潮，我从几年前才开始见到它们，每一次我到港口都会变多。但仍然，它只是面饼而已，你知道的。”

“面饼，对……”

Antonio挑了挑眉，但决定去忽视它。他空着的手臂又放在了他的肩膀上并带着他远离食品摊。“你还想看什么，嗯？我告诉过你我是个海盗，所以我们为什么不去码头。我可以带你参观我的船、我的_住的船舱_——”

“小偷！给我停下！”

“_可恶_。”

Lorenzo回头看见卫兵追了上来，不过一秒，Antonio就飞快地抓住了他的手臂拽着他逃跑，他们溜进另一条窄巷子，试着跑出卫兵们的视线。但是他拐错了一个弯，走进了死胡同，于是长矛纷纷对准了他们。Antonio挡在Lorenzo身前，他还没有理清发生了什么。

“你个白痴！我以为你对这个地方了如指掌？”Lorenzo对着他大吼，瞪着Antonio，躲在海盗的身后举起了双手。

“我快_一年_没有在这里停过船了！”Antonio为自己辩解道，愠恼地撅起嘴。

“你们都闭嘴！”一个士兵咆哮道。“我不知道你身边小个儿的_过街老鼠_是谁，但你因为从Roderich国王离开的马车里偷东西被通缉了。你会受到皇室认为合适的惩罚，但现在你得先去地牢里受苦了。要我说，你会被处决的。”

“你偷了_国王_的东西？”Lorenzo目瞪口呆，因为听到他会被处决而感到天旋地转。他已经这么喜欢这个笨蛋了吗？

“听着，我一个国王也不认识，我只知道他可能只是某个男爵——”

卫兵首领恼怒地低吼着，抓住Antonio的手臂让他迅速闭了嘴，并把他从Lorenzo身边拖走。

“等等！停下！”Lorenzo喊道，卫兵停了下来，但只是为了嘲笑他。Lorenzo恼火地将头上的布拽了下来，将他的脸和头发完全展示出来，尤其是那一根原本被藏起来的、令人讨厌的卷毛。“以王子Lorenzo之名，我命令你放了他。”

Antonio觉得自己的肚子被打了一拳。“王—王子？”他语无伦次道。

卫兵首领惊呆了。“Lorenzo王子？！您在这里做什么？”

“这不重要。让他走。他不会被处决，”他再一次命令道，于是卫兵不情愿地推了一把Antonio将他放开。“他已经向我交了一份罚款，所以没有必要再惩罚他了。你们现在要放他一个人走。”

“殿下，您意识到他是个海盗了吗？而且他偷了皇室的东西。这甚至不是第一次我看见这个_无赖_在这里惹上麻烦。”

“我不在乎，你们现在就要放了他。”

卫兵叹了口气。“如你所愿，殿下，但是……”卫兵首领看起来不愿意再继续。“我知道您没有被允许离开宫殿。国王这个早上担心得要命，我必须把您带回去。”他说道，从Antonio身边移向Lorenzo，将手臂伸向他们要离去的方向。其中一个卫兵在他们出发时怒目瞪着Antonio。

Antonio仍然觉得自己被打了一拳，几乎都还没有意识到究竟发生了什么。他跟在他们身后走了一会儿。“这是不是意味着我知道你的名字了，gatito？”他在Lorenzo身后喊道。

王子笑了，或许是在嘲笑。“也许吧。”他答道，在被护送着走远时回头留给他一个打趣的笑容。那个小小的笑容击中了Antonio一百万次，随之而来的是丘比特的箭，直直地射中了他的心脏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> resolana，名词。西班牙语。  
一个可以得到阳光热量的温暖的地方。
> 
> Notes:  
——我们知道的披萨一直到1800s才被发明出来，但是有记录说在十六世纪时，pizza这个词曾被用于形容用西红柿和油、有时会用鱼做的galette flatbread（格雷派饼），并且作为街头小吃在那不勒斯售卖。那就是他们吃的东西！  
——西红柿也是在1548年的意大利托斯卡纳区第一次被发现。1692年，那不勒斯第一次有意大利菜谱开始用西红柿烹饪。所以这个背景时间大概是在西红柿第一次出现和广泛普及之间。  
——Antonio是双性恋，而且非常饥渴。  
——“Tontonio”是一个关于“Tonio”和“Tonto”的玩笑，“Tonto”在西语和意大利语中意思是笨蛋、傻瓜。  
——Gatito意思是小猫咪，如果不清楚的话。


	3. Encantar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo不得不为他逃跑到镇上的行为负责。Antonio深深迷上了他遇到的出逃王子，并决定无论怎样都要赢得他的心。

―♚―

第二章; Encantar

通往正殿的厚重的大门关上了，整个房间回荡着巨大的回声，身后盔甲和长矛发出的铿锵声在Lorenzo耳边回响，沉重的气氛压得他喘不过气来。当Lorenzo步向他祖父的王座时，他的脸因愤怒和焦虑而紧绷着。

“爷爷，我——”

国王抬起一只手使他安静下来，缓缓地站起走下台阶。当他站在Lorenzo身前时，两人中更小的那个紧紧抿着嘴注视着他，似乎在等待某种惩罚。然后，突然间，国王脸上的怒气消失了，他紧紧地抱住了自己的孙子。

“你为什么要这样对我？我发誓，你之前就是在试着杀了我，我早上几乎要发心脏病了。”他埋怨道，用双手捧住他孙子的脸蛋仔细地端详着，叹了一口气。

“我感觉被困住了，”Lorenzo喃喃道，感到有些愧疚，但仍然坚持着自己的立场。“我没有……我不能和某些我不爱的混蛋结婚，爷爷。我不能让你强迫我过我不想要的生活。”

国王不以为然地叹着气，退了回来。“Lorenzo……”

“我是认真的。我不想嫁给某个国王。我需要_爱情_，”他坚持道。“而且如果逃跑就意味着我可以得到它，我会再跑一次。”

“我能力有限，Lorenzo。如果没有国王或皇后在你身边，你就不能继承王位，这是我遵循的、也是你母亲遵循的法规。而且你应该知道这个王国需要它。我们需要和一个拥有更多财富的国家成为同盟、建立纽带，来巩固我们的关系。而联姻可能是达到目的最简单的方式。”

“这不公平！还有其他方法来实现这个，为什么我得成为首选？为什么我要把生命浪费在某些通过其他方法也可以完成的事上？”Lorenzo质问道，Marcus叹了口气，转过身背对着他的孙子，缓步走回了他的王座。

“因为，Lorenzo！这是_法律_规定的，你必须遵守。你没有你自己想的那么特殊。你_会_结婚的，”国王Marcus坚持道，再次转过身来，对他的孙子失望地皱起了眉。“你逃不掉的，而且你也不会再离开这里。你要呆在你的房间里学习和完成工作，我保证你没法儿再离开。守卫会守在你的门外，你的窗户会上锁。”

Lorenzo想开口大喊，怒气在他体内蒸腾着，绯红蔓延上了他的脸颊。但是在他面前举起的一只熟悉的手臂使他安静了下来，他不甘心地转身跟着侍卫走了出去。

“等一下，Lorenzo，”国王叫住了他们。“我一直在考虑找个机会来加快这件事。与其一个一个把求婚者带过来，我打算在你的生日时举办一个化装舞会。每一个有兴趣的男性和女性都会被邀请，包括那些已经来拜访过的。你会出席，而且你要选一个求婚者。如果你到午夜还没有选中，我就会为你选择。我们可以之后再讨论如何安排，但这已经是板上钉钉的事了。”

Lorenzo感觉他的心已经碎成两半了，惊愕的神情在片刻后变为了心痛的怒视。他的祖父叹了口气。

“求你了，Lorenzo。要记住我这么做是为了你好，因为我爱你”

Lorenzo没有回答，不屑地转过身，加快步伐冲出了大殿，卫兵遵守命令跟上了他。

**码头**

Antonio带着痴情的傻笑阔步走向了码头，他的大副，Gilbert，一看见他就知道接下来会发生些什么，他恼火地呻吟起来。Antonio靠在船的的边缘，看向Gilbert的眼睛闪闪发亮。自从Lorenzo被带走后，他一直在炫耀那显而易见的、愚蠢的笑容。

“你今天又向哪个可怜的妓女示爱了，船长？”他一边用富含讽刺意味的嗓音说道，一边把斜板上的箱子从拖到甲板上。

“我都没去妓院，”海盗气呼呼地说道。“不管怎样，这次没去。”Gilbert冷哼了一声，放下了一箱的东西拍了拍手上的灰，将手扶在臀部。

“一个王子，”Antonio突然说道。Gilbert愣在原地。“事实上，是那不勒斯的王子。我从来没有见过那么漂亮的人，而且我让他对我_笑_了——”

“_什么_？”Gilbert转身面向Antonio，像看世界上最愚蠢的笨蛋一样看着他。“王子？Toni，你不能——”

另一个人清了清他的喉咙，于是他们俩看向这艘船上的厨师，一个刚刚登船的法国人，他将双臂交叉在胸前，挑了挑眉似笑非笑起来。

“王子？”他问道。

“Antonio已经决定他爱上了一个该死的那不勒斯王子！我都不知道他是怎么设法离那个可恶的王子不到五十英尺的！François，请你跟他讲点道理，他不听我的。”

“他就在镇上！我想他是偷跑出来的，但是碰到了我。噢，他救了我，我本来都要被那些卫兵丢到地牢里去了，然后他让他们放我走——”

“_什么？！_”

“Gil，安静。让Antonio恋爱吧。我以为你已经知道了，在他还处于懵懵懂懂的少年早恋阶段时，你是没法打扰他的。”François摇了摇头叹气道，转向Antonio，试图找些话对他说。

但是Antonio不让他开口，“我要让他爱上我，Fran，”他坦白道，如梦似幻地叹气。“天呐，他太漂亮了。当他最后终于对我笑的时候……”

“他是个_王子_。你不能…就这样爱上一个王子，你不是贵族，Toni，”Gilbert气愤地说道。

Antonio皱起了眉，气冲冲地转身靠在船舷上，向外看着港口，注视着他刚刚逃回来的市场，随后视线移向上方凝视着远处宫殿的尖顶。只要能靠近Lorenzo，哪怕只是一会儿，他确信自己能够赢得他的心。一会儿后，他的眼睛亮了起来。

“如果我是呢？”

“Pardonne-moi？（不好意思你说什么？）”

“Antonio，我觉得我们偷不到他妈_那么_多的金子。”

“不，不，”Antonio摇了摇头，再一次转向他们。“我可以伪装自己，甚至自称是个国王。如果你们可以把我收拾干净，也许，我再去买些衣服。”

“他认不出你吗？”

“如果我们给他理发再让他剃胡子，他就认不出了。”François若有所思地插话道。

“你不是认真的吧。你和他是一边的？”Gilbert抱怨道。Antonio笑得更开心了。“会有人相信你吗？你不觉得他们至少还知道其他国王大概长什么样吗？”

Antonio突然像一只被踢中的小狗一样皱起了眉。“呃，这个……”

“他们不需要相信他，”François打断他， Antonio满怀希望又困扰地望着他。“我刚才就在镇上，我花了点钱从裁缝那里买了些好东西。他告诉我了一些有趣的事。国王雇佣了他，给自己和王子为舞会制作了一套衣服，化装舞会。所有感兴趣的贵族、王子和国王都会被邀请来赢得王子的芳心。”

Antonio的脸忽然沉了下来。“我太晚了吗？他要结婚了？可恶，你为什么要告诉我这个？！”他哀嚎道，向他的朋友撅起了嘴。

François盯着他看了一会儿，叹了口气，捏了捏他的鼻梁。“不，Antonio——你可以去参加。戴上面具。自称是个国王，王子，随便什么，他们不会发现的。王子也不会发现。”

“……你可能真的有_机会_，老天…”Gilbert摇着他的头，回去继续做他的事，他太生气了。

“我可以……我可以让他对我倾心？Fran，你会帮我变成一个王子，是吗？！我必须要赢得他的心，我觉得我再也不会像这样爱上另一个人了。”

“你们才第一天见面！？”Gilbert从甲板上大喊道，François挥手把他赶走。

“我绝对可以帮你。我已经听你讲了许多自己一见钟情的故事了。这一次似乎格外强烈，”他说道，将一只手放在了Antonio的肩上。“我希望这个王子值得你这样做。”

“他非常值得，我的天，他……他偷了我的心。他那么热烈，伶牙俐齿。当我让他害羞时，他整个脸都红了，这是我见过最可爱的东西。像一只凶巴巴的_小猫_。我_坠入爱河_了，Fran，”Antonio滔滔不绝，仰起头对着天空痴笑。“还有他的头发，卷曲得恰到好处，好像他一生中从来没有乱过一样。还有他的眼睛，那么热切，在阳光下闪着金光。还有他皮肤上的雀斑，就像在焦糖里游弋的星星。”

“天呐，我不知道你还是个诗人，”Gilbert嘲笑道，翻了个白眼，在走向码头之前把另一箱货物扔在了甲板上。François停住了他，抓住他的手臂将他拉过来。

“你要帮我们，Gilbert。”

“呃啊，_得了吧_。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> encantar，动词。西班牙语。  
爱；使人着迷
> 
> Notes：  
——我写Gilbert和François的技艺有些衰退，对不起，lol。顺便François是常色法/国。  
——我想这不是我最好的一章。以后会更好的！


	4. Amaretto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo的侍女，Emma，在为舞会准备时打听他在城堡外的冒险经历。Antonio和他的朋友们成功地溜进了舞会，而Antonio试图追求他的王子。

―♚―

第三章； Amaretto

Lorenzo从镜子前转过身，遇上了侍女Emma的目光，她给了他一个愉悦的笑容，走上前为他抚平外套上的褶皱。

“你现在相当漂亮，”她微笑道，调整着衣领，抚平垂在Lorenzo身侧、用漂亮的金色和深红色装饰着的绸缎和花边。那些刺绣如此精妙绝伦，很好地衬托了他的存在，即使每个人都带着面具也不会有人认不出哪个是王子。尤其是当他带上那些珠宝首饰之后。

“我不这么觉得，”他抱怨道，向镜子投去了酸溜溜的一暼，在看见自己后板起了嘴。他看起来十分动人，而且他并不羞于承认这一点——但他就是感受不到它。Emma给了他一个同情的眼神，弯腰抻直他一直到膝盖、在长袍末端变得蓬松的裤子。

“一切都会好起来的。也许带上面具之后再去了解那些人会更简单一些。不会再有弄虚作假了，”她试着争辩，但是她在听到Lorenzo的叹息之后就明白自己并不能说服他。

“Emma，这——我已经见过大部分人了，还被迫和其中的几个单独相处过一段时间。不管是不是在自吹自擂，他们都是自大的混蛋，完全不在意我究竟是什么样的人。这太令人恼火了。”他埋怨道，尽管语气听起来很不满，但仍然保持平静。“我不想结婚。不然你认为我为什么要逃跑？”

“……我知道，我只是在帮你消气，这样你才不会在舞厅里大发雷霆，”她叹气道，Lorenzo嗤笑了一声。

“我怎么样都会的。”他气鼓鼓地说道。

“你逃走的时候发生了些什么？你还没有告诉别人，连国王都没说。你从来没有出去过那么久，我想知道你是怎么办到的。”

Lorenzo翻了个白眼。“真的没发生什么。我走到了市场上，正当我打算四处看看时，那个_笨蛋_把我撞倒在了地上。他骑在我身上，还按住我。他是一个海盗，当时正在躲避追兵。”他嚷嚷着，转过身面对着镜子微微一笑。Emma拿来了装着珠宝的盒子让他挑选。“而且他竟然有脸和我调情，还带我在附近参观。”

Emma立刻露出了那种——每一次他打算刺探Lorenzo的生活，要求得到她自己认为特别值得八卦的所有的细节时——都会出现的恶作剧般的_神情_。

“调情？还带你参观？你同意了吗？”

“对，但是——”他试图在她胡思乱想之前为自己辩解。但她没有让他这么做。

“你_同意_了？！哦，我，”她的眼睛发着光，看起来神采奕奕。“他英俊吗？魁梧吗？另一个女孩说海盗都特别邋遢，但我听说有些又潇洒又强壮！他是吗？嗯？”即使是现在，Lorenzo仍然被她所有的问题吓了一跳，尽管他早该预料到。一抹红晕爬上了他的脸颊，Lorenzo张着嘴好像在想办法避免摔倒一样。“嗯…他——我不知道，我猜他可能还挺吸引人的。”

Emma并没有像Lorenzo希望的那样看起来十分失望，反而愈发精神焕发。“你喜欢他，是不是？你的表情已经不能更明显了。”她窃笑道，为他挂上了一串精致的玫瑰念珠。“你有时很擅长隐藏情绪，至少在御前和面对国王时是这样。但不是和我。”

“哦，闭嘴。我没有——我几乎没有和他呆多久！他只是…很有_魅力_，而且我只是一时被迷住了而已。没有其他的了。我甚至怀疑他只是想和我打一炮。在卫兵找到我们之前，他还正想带我去他的船舱。那个王八蛋真走运，是我赦免了他还让他们放他走。”

“你_让他走了_？噢，你丢了魂了，是吗，Renzo？他真的抓住你了。如果像你所说的那样，他只是某些变态的混蛋、没有什么值得挽回他的生命的话，你是不会对他这么慷慨的。”

Lorenzo的脸已经像装饰在他身上的缎子一样红了。“安静，Emma。”

“我要走了。但是，你知道，”她开口道，抬起他的手，在他的手腕上戴了一只漂亮的手镯，尽管它会被衬衫袖口的蕾丝花边遮住。她真挚地握住了他的手。“如果这下面所有的男人，和一些女人，都不是你发自内心喜欢的……我随时都可以帮你逃出去。而且我肯定我也能说服我的哥哥来帮忙。他在码头工作，你知道的。我可以帮你找到一只船，就像这样。说不定还可以找到你心上人的船。”她用手肘轻轻碰了一下他，打趣地眨了眨眼。

Lorenzo叹了口气，忍不住露出了一丝微笑。“我会…我会没事的，我希望。我不知道。我和爷爷吵了一架之后，当我那么生气的时候，我感觉轻松多了……但是我不想离开他。我只是希望他见鬼的能……听我说话。但是我现在不那么觉得了，我很内疚。”

“不管怎么样，你该开心点。”她轻声说道，将他紧紧地抱在了怀里，小心翼翼地不把缎子弄皱。他无力地抱了回去，无言地感谢她的关心。她从怀抱中抽出身来，又安慰了他一会儿，用珠宝装扮好他，小心地为他戴好了颈饰，随后从华丽的盒子中取出他的面具。

“给你。国王特意为舞会做了这个。是不是很漂亮？”她问道，抬起他的下巴戴上面具，在脑后系上一个不会让他感到不适的结。他一戴上面具，就对着镜子仔细端详起自己。这个手工制造的面具装饰得非常完美，盖住了他的眼睛和鼻子，让他看起来像一只猫一样。这是一种象牙色，颜料上的裂纹证明了它的真实性，边缘有着金色的编织花纹，如勃良第葡萄酒般的深紫红色混合着生机勃勃的金色。甚至还有金屑和其他——比如珠宝和蕾丝这样的材料粘在上面。

“它很漂亮，让我想起了Bacio。”

“你总是和猫咪有点像。我敢肯定陛下把这个记在了心里。我觉得它很可爱。我希望我也能参加，能盛装打扮真是太好了。如果可以的话我也要戴一个猫的面具。”

“也许你应该下去替我接见那些人。”他哼了一声，嘴角挂上了更开心的笑容。她也咧嘴笑起来。

“我很乐意为你代劳，但是我的身体和你太不一样了，”她笑道，用手在空中比划着——对比Lorenzo小巧、扁平的轮廓和她丰满、圆润的身体。“我觉得这太明显了，而且我已经比你高了，尤其是穿高跟鞋的时候，”她咯咯笑着。

“真可惜，你已经胜过下面那些令人绝望的、听不懂暗示的女人许多了。”

“也许我会偷偷溜下去看看。但是你现在该走了。几乎要到时间了。参加你自己的舞会不能太迟，现在时间正好。国王希望你能有自己盛大的入场。我觉得你不会太低调，是吗？哦，我也不确定他究竟是怎样计划的。”

“他只是不希望我因为知道那些求婚的人都是谁，就太过严苛地评判他们。对他来说太不幸了，因为我不管怎么样都他妈的要好好地把他们教训一顿。”

**舞厅**

混进舞会比Gilbert和Antonio任何一人想得都要简单许多。事实证明，拥有一位前贵族在你的船上，对溜进皇家舞会大有帮助。François很好地扮演了“国王Antón”的皇室顾问的角色，一番甜言蜜语，使他们作为来自伊比利亚王国的国王Antón和他的随从们顺利地进入了舞会。

舞厅十分宽敞，天花板很高，装饰得非常完美。鲜花缠绕在柱子上，地面和墙闪闪发光，被精心擦拭到几乎可以照出每一个参加者的身影。Antonio与Gilbert对这样的景象以及周围每一个人的服装惊讶不已。当然，他们已经对自己穿的服饰的华丽程度感到震惊了。

作为一个船长，Antonio早已习惯于为自己大肆挥霍购买昂贵奢华的夹克。尽管如此，他仍然不想被误认为是某个古板的贵族，被忽视身上许多的细节。不同于平常偏爱红色，François建议他穿一件精致的绿色上衣，不是像乡下人那样的，而是祖母绿那般，可以衬托出他从漂亮的金色面具中露出的眼睛。相比之下，Gilbert黑色和银色夹杂的外套就显得相当单调。

“我要怎样才能在这里找到他？”Antonio对François咕哝着，当意识到这里有多少人都带着面具时，他突然感到非常绝望。就算他愿意相信真爱之神站在他的一边，相信自己可以在见面的一瞬间就将他认出来，他的王子依然可以是他们中的任何一人。

“你会认出他的，”François贴心地低声答道，和Antonio一样全身心投入在了童话爱情故事中。Gilbert翻了个白眼。

“你该死的让他抱太多希望了！”

“注意你的言辞。如果要成为贵族就不能表现得像野蛮人一样，你个白痴。我给您的那节礼仪课可不是白上的，_Gilbert爵士_。”普鲁士人翻了翻眼睛。

“我还是不喜欢我的新名字，”Antonio可怜巴巴地嘀咕道，几乎没有进入他_国王Antón_的新角色。这听起来好像他本名的浮夸版本，虽然他觉得这可能就是意义所在，当他仍然没由来地讨厌它。

“你要假装不是自己，_Antón_。而且我挑了一个尽可能和你名字相似的假名，所以你至少可以在别人喊你的时候反应过来。你的王子不可能知道这就是你，一个海盗不能和皇室成员结婚。”François告诉他。

“我知道，但我希望他知道这就是我…我是说，等我摘了面具他就会知道的，是吗？然后呢？你真的觉得剪头发和剃须真的会对他有用吗？”

François露出了没有想过那么多的表情，没有人想过，然后装出若无其事的样子。“……船到桥头自然直。”

Gilbert呻吟起来。

随后，音乐声突然停下来，一声响亮的叮当声响彻舞厅。国王站在正中间，在房间前段的高台上面对所有人，用一只金色的勺子敲着手中的酒杯来引起房间内人们的注意。于是所有人都转过身来倾听。

“我要宣布我们最重要的贵宾的到场，我的孙子，Lorenzo王子，”他一边走下来一边说道。长长的天鹅绒门帘在王座后被拉开，Lorenzo走了出来，在人们面前鞠了一躬，所有人都屈膝鞠躬回礼，彬彬有礼地为他鼓掌。

“如果你想向他求婚，可以自由地请他跳一支舞。尽管我不能保证他会接受，”他真情实意地笑着，观众当中也传来了一些咯咯的笑声，但比国王要虚假很多。

国王在他的王座上坐下来，Lorenzo一起坐在他身边小一些的座位上，双臂交叉在膝盖上，望着舞厅里的人群，祈祷没有人会接近他，尽管他知道这是不可避免的。使他大为失望的是，一些男人已经开始靠近围绕着高台的台阶了。

在他们靠近前，一个穿着绿宝石色外衣的人冲了出来，突然从他朋友们的身边消失，在舞厅的另一边重新出现。他想也没想就拼命东跌西撞地走上台阶，单膝跪在王座之前，谦卑地伸出一只手。Gilbert捂住了他的脸，François叹了口气。

“您愿意与我跳舞吗，殿下？”Antonio有些骄傲地说，语速很快，听起来好像他一生中从来没有试过表现得这么礼貌和热情，而且确实从来没有过，但是王子突然慌乱起来。他是从哪里冒出来的？他注视着他，有些惊讶；这个男人看起来就和其他的那些人一样放肆，但没有那么傲慢和居高临下。他不确定这一点是不是他喜欢的，但依然，这么急地冲上来找他使他很心烦。好像他是赛跑终点的奖品一样。这个混蛋都不愿意排队！

“……我想可以，”他慢慢说道，国王看起来又惊又喜，转头递给他的孙子一个鼓励的微笑。随后，Lorenzo和身前的男人一起站起来，握住了他的手。“我希望您跳舞时不会像这样笨手笨脚的，”他说道，考虑到男人刚才的动作，他有些担心自己的鞋子。他领着Lorenzo来到舞池，人群分散开让他们走到中间，王子很快就找到了合适的位子，但Antonio却磕磕绊绊地按照François教他的那样撞了进去。于是舞会开始了。

“我能知道您是谁吗，先生？”Lorenzo问道，随着音乐摇摆舞步，他的手放在Antonio的肩膀上，让Antonio主导——而他并没有做得非常好。

Antonio轻笑起来。“这不应该是一个惊喜吗？”

“我不喜欢惊喜，”他反击道，在面具后眯起了眼。“尤其是对我的婚姻而言。”

Antonio紧张地清了清喉咙，后退了一步，让王子在他的手臂下旋转，然后将他转回了自己的怀里。他真的需要再一次…施展魅力。“我是国王，Antón国王，”Antonio告诉他，揽着他的后背使他倒在自己的膝上，低头给他一个放浪形骸的笑容，一个完全不适合国王的笑容。

“……我不确定我之前有在请柬，或者公文上见过您的名字——”

“我猜你有些健忘。别担心，我保证今晚之后你不会忘记我，其他所有的贵族和我比起来都微不足道。”

Lorenzo皱起了眉；他一定是个傻瓜才会觉得这些求婚者会有任何不同。这样的态度并不少见，而他还希望这个Antón和别人会不一样。太可悲了。

一旦他准备好了，他立刻对Antonio转变了态度。他按住了对方的胯部，开始引导这个比他高许多的男人跳舞。他加快了节奏和步伐，移动的方式和Antonio学过的完全不一样，于是这个海盗笨拙地踉跄起来。

“我知道了。那你觉得你为什么配得上我？是至高无上的权利？还是超乎想象的财富？或者你只是相当喜欢那不勒斯的景色，然后觉得这些都应该属于你。但是我敢肯定你对我一点意思都没有，是吗？就像其他所有_自大、自私_的混蛋一样，觉得凭一些陈词滥调的甜言蜜语就可以追求我。我说的对吗，_Antón_？”

“不，等一下——我，我不是_这个意思_。我只是觉得我应该可以得到你的陪伴，在你的记忆中占有一席之地？”Antonio结结巴巴地说道，被打得措手不及，但仍然尝试不要踩到王子的脚——从各种方面而言。

突然，Lorenzo将Antonio甩了出去，拉着他的手几乎将他放倒在地上，目光如炬，透过面具瞪着他。七大洋上令人望而生畏的海盗船长，看起来像要尿裤子一样。François和Gilbert显而易见地畏缩了。

“噢，我相信你。就像对每一个在这里跳华尔兹的求婚者一样，他妈的一点也不信。”

话音甫落，他立刻松开了Antonio，Antonio砰的一声摔到了地上。周围的人不禁倒吸了一口气，Lorenzo站直了身子，垂眸瞥视那摔倒的“国王”。

“我希望我再也不会见到您，国王Antón。也许您该在舞蹈课上多花点心思，刚才那些对于一个国王来说简直惨不忍睹。晚安。”

Lorenzo转过身，破门而出，冲下走廊经过王座。国王开起来快要中风了，不确定是该去追他的孙子，还是该留下来平抚舞厅内的躁动。Antonio目瞪口呆地坐在地上，看着王子的身影消失在走廊里。一只手放在了他的肩膀上以示安慰，Gilbert突然出现在他的面前，伸出一只手扶他起来。

“……别担心，你会得到他的。”François喃喃道，嘴角挂着无可奈何、难以使人信服的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amaretto，形容词/名词。意大利语。  
有一些苦味。一种杏仁味的意大利烈酒。
> 
> Lorenzo这一章不大高兴，所以用了这个标题。但是我保证下一章会特别甜。
> 
> 至于Antonio的假名，我原本考虑完全换成另一个名字，但我想保留像Aladdin那样蠢兮兮的化名只不过更短一点。所以他的就是Antón，这依然是西班牙语，但实际上是加利西亚方言。我在除对话外的原文中没这么叫他是因为这个读起来太尴尬了。


	5. Desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio找到了Lorenzo并道歉。结果他最终得到的远不止这些。
> 
> 警告：本章有车。大概从中间一直到结尾。你不看车也不会错过情节，如果不舒服的话就假装黑屏。

― ♚ ―

第四章; Desiderio

事实证明，王子不喜欢国王目中无人的态度。Antonio在市场上也许有些傲慢，但也很有魅力，那是完全不同的情况。Lorenzo非常愤怒，狠狠地评判每一个进入舞厅的人。现在他离场了，而这是Antonio自己的错。他像一个混蛋一样说话，而不是做他自己。

“对不起，我很抱歉，”国王低沉的声音回响在房间里，盖过了那些又一次开始低声议论王子恶劣态度的、傲慢任性的求婚者。“你们要原谅我的孙子。他度过了艰难的一周。呃，我敢肯定他一会儿后就会回来的…不要担心。”

Antonio叹了口气，双手从脸上滑下来。“可恶，我搞砸了。我已经没戏了，是吗？”

“…不，我不会_这么_说，你可能还有机会——”

Gilbert不让François说完他的话。“别再美化事实了！你刚刚才见鬼的把王子气跑了。他冲出去了。现在整个舞厅都疯了。你刚才他妈的在干什么？”

“我不知道！我在试着成为…一个国王，国王都是混蛋，不是吗？我以为那是他想要的，鉴于这才是舞会的目的。”

“Antonie，他跑了，而且正好碰到你，是吗？你不觉得这才是他逃跑的原因吗？如果他喜欢你，喜欢在市场上的你——那就做你自己。”

Antonio皱起了眉。Gilbert摇了摇头，拍了拍Antonio的背，随后和François凑在一起嘀咕。

“看在上帝的份上，你能让我和他谈谈吗？是你把那些国王的东西塞进了他的脑袋。”

“说得好像你才是这里谈过恋爱的人一样。你心碎的次数几乎和他一样多。你最后一次谈恋爱是什么时候？”François反击道，露出了反感的神情。

“噢，别提这个。好像你就从来没有在他每次傻乎乎地追求初恋的时候鼓励他似的。”

当他们争吵时，Antonio将头歪到一边，皱着眉看着他们两人为他吵个没完。就在这时，他的目光顺着走廊，在远处发现了些什么。王子？他没有回来，但是他好像走向了西边不知通向哪儿的大厅。

当他的朋友们分心时，Antonio又溜走了，注视着走廊。当然，在城堡里四处游荡没有那么容易，大厅的门口有卫兵把守，所以没有人可以随便闲逛，再顺手偷些东西或者伤害别人。尽管确实有卫兵，当他们现在都正关注着国王，贵族们正为他们可怜的求爱没有对Lorenzo起作用而抱怨不止，抱怨声几乎要将国王淹没了。Antonio恶作剧般地咧嘴一笑，然后做了他最擅长的事——溜到不该去的地方偷东西。但愿他这次能偷到一颗心。

确保没有人——至少没有重要的人发现他后，他慢慢地绕过舞池，在大厅入口附近的墙边徘徊。随后，他飞快地窜了出去，没有人看见他。

西边。至少他还记得这个。他直接拐进了左边的走廊，放慢了步伐，尽量悄无声息，希望不要惊动他的王子。当他走到了一个挂着皇室家族画像的雅致的大厅时，一根金色的蜡烛照亮了昏暗的路，Antonio情不自禁被墙上挂着的一幅Lorenzo的精美画像吸引住了。

哪怕是在画像上，他看起来都那么闷闷不乐。他的脸难道就是这么长的吗，还是他真的总是这样郁闷吗？他意识到他一整晚都没有看到Lorenzo的笑容，也没有看到他开心愉快的样子。当他和自己在市场上时，他至少看起来……自由多了，不论是比喻还是字面上。而且Antonio看见了Lorenzo被带走时的微笑，这一切都是为了他，而他一直在想办法让王子再一次感到愉悦，但那只不过使王子更加愤怒。他今晚一定表现得糟透了。

当Antonio转身继续走向西边的大厅时，他被喉咙上的一柄利刃拦住了。他以为会看见一把士兵的长剑，然而他顺着下巴向下看，却只看见了一把相当华丽的匕首，被一只…小巧玲珑而不是卫兵的手握着。

“你是谁，你在外面做什么？”他质问道，Antonio一会儿就认出来这个熟悉、深沉、带着口音的声音。他深深吸了一口气。

“我—我可以解释。我什么也不会做，我是来向您道歉的，殿下。”

“国王Antón？你就是他妈的听不懂暗示，是吗？我告诉你别来烦我，我再也不想见到你的脸。”Lorenzo怒斥道，收回了他的匕首后退了一步。Antonio缓缓转身，将他的手举在空中，王子的匕首仍然指着他。他没再带着面具，而Antonio很高兴见到了他漂亮的脸，那也意味着他可以看见对方炙热的目光。

“不，听我说，我真的很抱歉。求你了，”他恳求道。“我不该自顾自假想你是什么样的人，然后像刚才那样对你。我平时不是那样的。”

“你当然不是。”Lorenzo嘲弄道。

“是真的，我真的不是。啊，我到底怎样才能补偿你？请你告诉我，”他诚恳地问道。Lorenzo眯起眼，他看起来显然十分怀疑，而他的表情只是稍稍柔和了一点。他放下匕首，将它藏在自己的长袍的外套里。

“你为什么在这里？我以前从来没见过你，甚至从没听过你的名字。结果你突然出现在我的舞会上，还敢到这里耀武扬威，觉得这么容易就可以让我喜欢你。给我解释。”

“嗯，我…我久仰你的大名，你知道吗？一个来自那不勒斯的英俊的王子，独立、要强又有主见。其他那些想要…嫁给我的人，他们都那么自鸣得意，不怎么在意我，而且一定也不会爱我多过……我的珠宝和财富。”

“没错。”

“我听说…你也不想这样。而且你刚才在那儿也确实向我证明了这点。那是我活该。”

“你确实活该。”Lorenzo看了他一眼，随后不屑地转身走向了阳台。尽管没有被邀请，Antonio还是快速跟上了他，像一只迷路的小狗。那好像是他会做的稀松平常的一件事。

“所以我很抱歉。我想补偿你，用我的陪伴。我是个相当好的同伴，很多人都会这么告诉你，”他几乎有些淫荡地笑着。为什么这听起来这么耳熟？

“一旦你开始打扰我，我就会把士兵叫来。”

“那我会尽力不那么做，mi principito（我的小王子）。”

“我强烈怀疑。”

月亮升得很高，Lorenzo拉开了窗帘走到阳台上。Antonio注意到，他摘下的面具正摆在阳台的栏杆上，他将手指覆上了自己的面具，犹豫要不要将他摘下来。外面一片漆黑，也许Lorenzo看不清他的脸？他注视着王子倚在阳台边上，手中捧着一个酒杯。是他从派对上偷的吗？不，很有可能是厨房；不然在这么短的时间里，Antonio应该会看见他回来。

“你不喜欢舞会吗？（原句是‘Do you not like balls?’ ，balls也可指谎言、胡说八道）”Antonio默默问道。“啊，呃，我是说，你知道。就像现在进行的舞会，不是——”

“我喜欢，但我不喜欢那些来参加舞会的自私的混蛋，”他说道，没有表明在回答Antonio哪一个版本的问题。Antonio默认他两个都回答了。“你看起来不适合参加皇家舞会。说真的，你来自哪个王国？你不属于这里，这他妈的太明显了。”

Antonio腼腆地轻笑了一声，但不同于他过去给Lorenzo的任何一个笑容。“教我跳交际舞很难。我更适合节奏感强的、激情四溢的舞蹈。你有没有试过只是单纯地跳舞，不去记忆舞步，让音乐带着你起舞。交际舞太无聊了。”

“不，他们不教王子这个。至少不在那不勒斯。我想一些在伊比利亚的国王一定有不同的舞蹈。”Lorenzo说道，抿了一口他的酒。杯子几乎空了，Antonio环顾四周想多找一些酒，他发觉Lorenzo现在并不是在喝酒助兴。他注意到了一个已经开封、精美且相当昂贵的酒瓶，瓶身上潦草地印着它的名字，正摆在他的脚边。

Antonio弯下腰，小心地捡起了瓶子。Lorenzo几乎跳起来护住他的酒。“嘿，别以为你可以偷我的酒。喝你自己的，”他说道，想将酒瓶从他手里抢回来。

Antonio立刻将瓶子举过头顶，举到王子一定够不到的高度。他听到了矮一些的那个人发出了一声低吼，一抹有趣的红晕飞过了他的脸颊。“放松，gatito。我不会偷的…也许不会。我是打算为你把杯子倒满。”

Lorenzo怔住了，Antonio也不确定是因为什么，但是他眨了眨眼回过神来，清了清喉咙，递出他的杯子。但是他紧紧皱着眉，疑惑地望着Antonio，几乎是在评判他。

“行吧，请给我倒酒。但是摘下你面具。只有你一个人戴着面具太奇怪了，而且我也不打算再把我的戴上。”

Antonio露出了惊讶的神色，他的表情之前有些不一样；他歪了歪头递给对方一个困惑的微笑。

“如你所愿，_殿下_。”他说道，这个称呼听起来不像平时应该有的那样恭敬。不像有人在亲吻他的屁股，而更像是以最深情的方式被逗弄。Lorenzo不想承认他很喜欢这样。

在杯中倒满贵重又香气四溢的酒后，他希望他也能有个杯子来喝一些——尽管他所有的直觉都告诉他可以直接对着瓶子喝——他将酒瓶放了回去，小心翼翼地将它放在一个不容易被撞到的位置。随后，他缓缓地解开了丝带，摘下他的面具，将它放在Lorenzo面具的旁边。

Lorenzo的眼睛有整整一分钟没有从他脸上移开，他仔细端详着他的额头。当他看见他的脸时，他突然产生了一种熟悉感，尤其是当月光照亮那双眼睛时。但这还不足以让他肯定，只不过是挥之不去的熟悉感让他觉得自己以前见过这个人。也许他以前见过这个国王，然后将他忘记了。或者其他类似的东西。他不知道。

“我认识你吗？”他脱口而出，脸颊突然红了起来——他没有打算真的要这样问，但是他也不打算收回他说的话。他又呷了一口酒来掩饰自己的尴尬。

Antonio似乎已经慌了。“啊哈，我不这么认为。我不，呃，经常拜访其他王国？至少不经常外交。我喜欢旅行，但不是为了那些理由。”它听起来完全不知道自己在说什么，这简直不能更明显，但是Lorenzo只不过哼了一声作回应。

“你只是看起来很眼熟，好像身上少了些什么。我不知道。可能这不重要，”他放弃道，终于将视线移回了楼下的花园，又多喝了些酒。他在微醉的边缘，这至少意味着他没那么暴躁了。

“也许你只是被我的英俊打动了？”Antonio半开玩笑半认真地说道，咧嘴一笑。Lorenzo只是翻了个白眼。

“绝对不是因为这个。”

Antonio看起来很受伤，撅了噘嘴看起来像一只被欺负的小狗。“嗷，principito。你伤了我的心。我对你来说难道一点也不帅气吗？”

“我没有_这么说_。我只是说我不在意这个。”

“所以你确实认为我很英俊吗？”Antonio挑了挑眉，靠在阳台坚固的台阶上，离Lorenzo更近了点。“如果对你来说有意义的话，我觉得你也相当漂亮俊美。不像我以前见过的任何人。你……超凡脱俗。”

“超凡脱俗？”Lorenzo重复道，试图不要使自己因为他的语言显得太慌乱，但不幸地失败了。酒也帮不了他，他的脸只是在越变越红。“我没有发现你会有这样的词汇量。你看起来太蠢了。”这还让他变迟钝了…呃。

“喔，不，是真的。特别是当你像这样脸红的时候，这是我见过最美的景象，我在海上航行这么久，看了这么多美丽的地方。没有东西可以与之媲美。”

“你确定你是个国王而不是什么吟游诗人吗？”Lorenzo哼了一声，噘着嘴微微一笑，和Antonio看着他被护送走时一样的刻薄。他感到自己的心在胸膛里砰砰作响，他抑制不住地走近了些，将一只手放在了Lorenzo的手上，这只让他脸红得更加厉害。

“也许我内心深处就是一个诗人。尽管出生在了王位上，但不是每个人都生来就适合成为国王。”

“你确实在告诉我这一点。”

“我想说你无论怎样看都是美丽、迷人的王子，但是你的内心渴望的不仅仅是你现在的拥有的一切。不是吗？我认为你值得拥有更好的。我认为你值得拥有整个世界，所有你渴望的事物。你内心强烈追求着的任何东西。”

Lorenzo沉默了，凝视着Antonio，双眸如雌鹿般纯真，无比惊讶。他从来没有遇到过任何一个人会这样和他说话。从来没有。每一个前来施展魅力的求婚者，自以为说的都是他想听的话语，但是却从来不会这样，带着满腔热忱和真挚的情感将他的心剖析得如此彻底。他深深咽下了他的骄傲，他的嘴唇抿成了难以读懂的表情，在他可以阻止自己之前——他向前倾身。

Antonio一同前倾。他们的双唇相遇了，每一盎司的情感都被注入进了这个犹疑、微醺的吻中，Antonio确信他的心已经使自己的嘴唇融化，他为这个男人所满怀着的所有莽撞的爱意都溢了出来。

当他们分开时，Antonio看起来仍然沉醉其中，笑容咧到了耳边，Lorenzo翻了个白眼，但嘴角掠过一丝微笑。“笨蛋，”他嘟囔道，只为了他们两人能听到，听起来满怀深情。他抓住Antonio外套的领子，将他拉进了另一个吻，这一次更加激烈。

Antonio将这份热情还了回去，他的手移到了Lorenzo的腰上，靠在阳台边紧紧抱着他。Lorenzo放下了他的酒杯，双臂环住了Antonio的脖子，挂在他的肩上，Antonio将他搂得更紧些，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，弄皱了昂贵的缎子。他一点也不在乎这个，也不在乎王子这样做有什么不对，他尤其不在乎Antonio的手是如何滑到了他的外套里，一点一点探进了他带着蕾丝的衬衫，用在寒夜中仍然温暖无比的手指触碰他裸露的皮肤。

他靠在Antonio的唇上轻柔地咕哝了一声，作为对身体被触碰的回应。海盗一心只想让他吟唱得尽可能大声。但是他知道自己不能太过放肆。因此，他轻轻地收回了这个吻，这让他怀里的王子呜咽了一声，他看起来为发出声响感到难堪。

“啊，你想……要我做到什么程度？你醉了，我不想占你便宜。”他低语道，尽管Lorenzo的心在顾虑下融化，他仍然为这已经结束而感到沮丧。对于一个纯洁的天主教王子来说，他确实有些欲求不满。

“我想要它，现在就要。”他命令道，捧着Antonio的脸颊粗暴地将他拉回了这个吻，Antonio非常急切地回应着，着手脱下盖在他身上的绸缎。为他解开脖颈上的颈饰后，他开始摆弄起皱巴巴衬衫上的纽扣，而Lorenzo试图克制住自己不要尽可能地靠近对方，这只是为了他自己能够尽快摆脱所有的这些束缚。

解开扣子后，他没有打算将衬衫脱下来——因为所有的珠宝都挡着它，而且有被当场抓住的风险，接近衣衫完整总比赤身裸体要好。但是他用他布满老茧的温暖的手抚过他柔软的身体，用拇指按住了他的乳头，王子哭吟了一声。这太美了——Antonio情不自禁地想，然后他更粗鲁地按住了它们，用食指揉捏着，让他得到了一个令人愉悦的声音。

Antonio从Lorenzo的唇上移开，顺着下巴往下，贴在了脖子的皮肤上，用牙齿轻轻蹭着，寻找值得关注的敏感点。而根据Lorenzo发出的声音，他似乎很享受对他脖子的任何动作，但当他靠近他的喉咙时，他的嗓音变得更加热情洋溢，于是Antonio决定在一个特定的部位做上标记，完全不考虑他们两人都能看得见。

“混蛋，”Lorenzo喘着气，听起来丝毫没有为自己现在的处境感到不满。事实上，当Antonio的手从他的胸膛上滑下，滑进他绸缎裤子的裤腰和紧身裤中，用他的手指包裹住他半硬的下身时，他发出了一声相当大声的呻吟，他不得不用自己的手将呻吟压了下去，生怕被别人发现。

Lorenzo用颤抖着的双手尝试将Antonio的夹克脱下来，不希望成为唯一一个暴露在外的人。Antonio只后撤了一小会，从自己的衣服里挣脱出来，随后让自己的注意力回到了Lorenzo的阴茎上，而Lorenzo正打算解开Antonio的衬衫，尽管他真的非常渴望被触摸。

“操，”王子咬着牙道。Antonio得意地笑了一下，对王子的反应很满意，他小心翼翼移动着，让Lorenzo可以将背靠在阳台的栏杆上，他的大腿在Lorenzo的两腿之间，隔着绸缎摩擦着他的阴茎。Lorenzo向后仰起头，在自己的手里呻吟着，完全无法控制自己不去蹭他的大腿，他几乎是在骑着它。

“你喜欢这个，是吗？”他对着Lorenzo耳语，Lorenzo只能呜咽着回应，在摩擦时绝望地抓着Antonio。“我希望可以在这里把你的衣服脱光，欣赏你所有的荣光。嗯，但是我不想任何人看到你这样，或者让我心爱的王子感觉太冷。但不管怎样，我还是可以让你觉得身处天堂。”

他把嘴唇贴在Lorenzo的脖子上，为他留下更多的痕迹，一直到他的锁骨，而他的双手正在努力脱下他的裤子。“我不想让你不小心掉下去。你得转个身，或者和我一起移到墙那边，亲爱的，”他告诉他。“无论如何，我想我更喜欢在操你的时候看着你的脸。”

Lorenzo感到他正在融化，变成Antonio怀里的一团黏糊糊的东西。他使劲动起来，抓住Antonio的衬衫时嘟囔了一声“快点”，将他自己挪到阳台入口旁的墙边。Antonio粗暴地把他按在墙上，他们的嘴唇又一次急切的碰到了一起，他和Lorenzo一起摇晃着臀部，发出了一声粗哑的呻吟。

“我要把你抬起来，我的王子，”他私语道，分别抬起他的两条腿，让它们盘在自己的臀部。Lorenzo的手臂环住了他的脖子，背部紧紧地靠着墙支撑着自己。他只能在手上沾上些唾沫，让手指变得湿滑一些，随后缓缓地帮Lorenzo扩张来让他舒服些，之后才让自己的阴茎滑了进去。他慢慢地穿透他，进入更深处，Lorenzo哭喊起来，Antonio用一个安慰性的吻掩住了喊声。

“没事，亲爱的，没事，”他低语道，抵着他的前额，真诚地注视着他。“我会很温柔。什么时候不疼了就告诉我。”Lorenzo的脸在欢愉和痛苦中扭曲的样子，已足以让Antonio高潮，但他不是一个情场新手，他想把Lorenzo操到动弹不得，看他的王子在他怀里支离破碎。

当他不再疼痛，并且适应了Antonio在他体内的巨物时，他深深吸了一口气。“可以了。”他低声道，当Antonio在他体内驰骋时将一只手探进他的卷发里。他用一个吻舔舐掉了王子口中溢出的所有呻吟，试着让他们二人尽可能地保持安静。据他们所知，国王很可能会来查看。

Antonio按住了他的大腿，开始加快速度，用力将他的阴茎顶到更深处，寻找那个让Lorenzo眼冒金星的地方。当Lorenzo几乎在他口中尖叫出声时，他确信自己找到了它。Antonio暗笑着，打算将他按在墙上操到毫无知觉。

“你喜欢吗？你把我的小兄弟照顾得很好，我几乎要觉得你是个不洁的王子，”他耳语道，王子扭动着身体在手中呻吟。“你现在不洁了，而这都是给我的奖励。啊，你太美丽了，为我歌唱吧，我的爱人。”

“闭—闭嘴。别被…嗯……发现了——”Lorenzo咬着牙说道，当Antonio咬在一块他之前留在他脖子上的淤青时，他发出了一声尖锐的尖叫。

“我不会让任何人看见你。这都是给我的是吗？告诉我是的，宝贝，我要确定这一点。”

“是—是，都是给你的，嗯……”Lorenzo不假思索地承诺道，双腿张开，含着他的阴茎，当他越来越接近高潮时，欢愉麻木了他所有的感官。“我是你的。”

“好孩子，”Antonio低语道，他一边呻吟着，一边拍打着他的臀部将阴茎顶得越来越深，希望Lorenzo尽可能的感受他，而且这种感觉到早上仍然挥之不去，这样他才不会被忘记——不论今晚发生了什么。“你快来了吗，gatito？求我。”

“请—请，”他抽泣着。“求你了，操——我只是想射出来，求你，求你。”

“那就来吧，为了我把你自己弄得一团糟。”他命令道，用力把阴茎顶进深处，一直到Lorenzo大声喊着他的名字，射在了他的胸膛上。Antonio确保自己能看见他的脸，而它因愉快而扭曲的景象深深刻进了他记忆中，他向前顶进，丝毫没有放缓，一直到把Lorenzo操得过分敏感，他才呻吟着释放了出来。

当Antonio恢复知觉后，他轻轻放下了Lorenzo的腿，但依然支撑着他的身体，两个人一起倒在墙上。他捧起Lorenzo的脸，将他拉进一个温柔而充满爱意的吻中，拂去他脸上的头发。他张嘴正准备说话，但当他们听到从大厅传来声音时，两人同时僵住了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desiderio，名词。意大利语。  
欲望，向往。  
Notes：  
——我希望它不会看起来进展得有些快。Lorenzo无比思念Antonio，他有点把这种情感都倾注在了“Anton”身上，加上他有些醉了，而且立刻被Antonio的甜言蜜语迷住了。这些会在下一章解决。他们不会马上进入恋爱，但是Lorenzo有点欲求不满，而Antonio相当的饥渴难耐。


End file.
